Safe Haven
by SabraJane
Summary: Written in 100-word snippets, this story tells of Kagome's continued adventures after witnessing an unfortunate incident that leaves the fate of her friends unknown. Now allied to Sesshoumaru, and picking up more along the way, what else does fate have in store for her in this final chapter of their collective fight against Naraku?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm here with another story idea I've been playing with, and just simply couldn't set it to the side! To be honest, when compared to the other story I'm writing-The Sons of Inu no Taisho-this one is so much more fun for me to create and is much easier for me to work on given my irregular work schedule. Lastly (as an FYI), since I like the premise of 'The Rule of Three,' each post/update I make for this story will include three, 100-word chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Waking sluggishly from her doze, she first noted the weight of fur pelts blanketing her and then the familiar pressure of a warm, solid form curled protectively against her back. With a sleepy smile she slowly opened her eyes, blinking to focus her vision.

Her gaze immediately landed upon the back of a white form outwardly leaning against the narrow cave opening in an almost casual manner. To any other, it would appear as if he was occupying himself by simply watching the rainstorm rage outside. She, however, acknowledged the stance for what it was: a predator on silent vigil.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It appeared her protector was scanning for any potential nuisances that might encroach upon their modest shelter for the night. She could gauge his readiness for a confrontation by how his arms were folded across his armored chest, allowing the hand of his sword arm to hover just above the pommel of his weapon, and by how his head was slightly tilted as though listening for other sounds beyond that of falling rain and crashing thunder.

Besides the physical indicators, she could sense with her own unique abilities that he was sending his forbidding aura out in threatening, rhythmic pulses.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome felt comforted by the confidence she held in Sesshoumaru and his determination to fulfill his _self-appointed_ role as her guide—insofar as the direction _she_ sensed _she_ needed to go—and guardian. Much had changed in the past few months—far too many to wish reevaluating so soon after waking—but the surety that she'd be as alive in the morning as she was when she went to sleep hadn't changed.

Though, now that she thought about it, she couldn't recall falling asleep this last time; only the rain when it began falling on the tree canopy above them.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They must have all been soaked by the time their impromptu shelter had been discovered, yet her stoic companion stood there completely dry. A state that, no doubt, was in thanks to one of the many ways his power could be manipulated. Though she, herself, held a comparable amount of power, hers just couldn't be manipulated in such a fashion. She surmised that it made more sense for an Inuyoukai to have the ability; since it was easy to imagine a large, fluffy dog indignant over having fur wet and being unable dry off. She tried smothering her giggle.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A minute twitch in his neck alone indicated his next motion as he turned his head to glance at her from the corner of his eye.

"Night yet reigns. Ample time remains for you to sleep."

Huddling more into the warmth and scent of the furs – his furs - she replied, "If it's still early, then what are you doing standing there and not resting, too?"

Humor seemed to light his golden eye as he flicked his eye to the sleeping form behind her and back again.

"Even if I wished to join you, there seems to be no vacancy."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

With a slight blush, she turned her head and looked over her shoulder to the form of her current canine bedmate. A moon cycle ago, Sesshoumaru had presented the demon dog pup to her as a new companion (and as an additional protector). The rapidly growing pup, which she had affectionately named Tamotsu, had quickly taken to his duties and had done nothing but indicate his growing loyalty and devotion to her since. Currently, he lay on his stomach – nose facing the rear of the cave – as though ready to jump up and protect her at a moment's notice.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

With sudden clarity, she recognized the dogs' positions insured that both her front and back were protected.

_'So that's what he's playing at.'_

Facing Sesshoumaru once again, she squinted her eyes at him in playful accusation. She watched, with equal irritation and affection, as the corner of his mouth twitched up in a semblance of a self-satisfied smirk before turning his head back to its prior position and 'resuming' his sentinel duties.

Kagome, ready to attribute it as the action of an overprotective dog and move on, paused to really reconsider that possibility.

_'Sesshoumaru never does anything without a legitimate reason.' _

* * *

**Words:** 100


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Combining Sesshoumaru's assurance that Tamotsu was also guarding her as she slept with her earlier reflection on the strange lapse in her memory from only hours before, hinted at some serious trouble. Kagome lurched herself up from the sleeping pallet—an action which immediately gained the attention of her watch two dogs—ready to demand that Sesshoumaru tell her what the hell was going on, but the stalactites from the ceiling suddenly began to warp and spin before her eyes. Instinctively grabbing her head at the accompanying drumming in her head, she closed her eyes and whimpered in supplication, "Sesshoumaru…"

* * *

**Words:** 100


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Before she could take her next breath, she felt him settle beside her. With a hand on her shoulder and another supporting the back of her head, Sesshoumaru gently guided her body back onto the pallet. Once settled, the hand at her shoulder lifted itself away to then return; pressing the cold, metal lip of her water canteen to her lips.

"Drink."

Unthinkingly, Kagome released her head to grasp onto the canteen—as well as the hand that held it—and tipped her chin up to better swallow the proffered liquid. After a few gulps, Kagome forced the container away.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Is it your wound?"

Wiping at the stray water droplets rolling down her neck, Kagome opened her eyes to look at him and immediately regretted the action. Squeezing her eyes shut at the sudden wave of nausea, she replied with a pitying groan, "My wound? What wound?" Kagome could have sworn, if it weren't for the sound of her blood still rushing past her ears, that Sesshoumaru had uttered a choice curse under his breath. With the thumb of the hand still resting on her head, he gave a brief stroke over her brow.

"Think nothing of it now. Rest."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Kagome next gained awareness, it was to the light of late morning sunshine. Looking toward the mouth of the cave, she saw the outline of Tamotsu's form sitting in Sesshoumaru's post from the previous evening; who was noticeably absent. Taking advantage of the privacy, Kagome quickly sought to straighten out her clothing.

Hearing her move about, Tamotsu turned toward her, tail thumping, and let out a small 'gruff' in greeting. Smiling, she made her way toward him. Ruffling the fur at the top of his head she said, "Hey, my good boy. Thanks for helping keep an eye out."

* * *

**Words**: 100


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Any idea where he went off to?"

Nose gesturing toward the forest and a punctuating bark was her answer. Saying nothing, Kagome sat down next to her companion to wait for Sesshoumaru's return.

_xXx xXx xX__x _**_  
_**

Caught in the serenity of the morning, Kagome hadn't noticed the silence that had fallen over the forest until she felt the muscles along Tamotsu's spine draw up under her passing hand. "What is it, boy?" She jolted when Tamotsu abruptly sprung to stand defensively in front of her. Teeth bared, he released a snarl toward the thick brush that loomed to their left.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A thundering boom reverberated through the trees. Subsequent tremors moved over the ground, making Kagome's rise to her feet unsteady.

"I'm not sensing anything out there. What could-"

The words had barely left her lips when a hulking figure lumbered through the tree line and made a bee-line toward them at an alarming speed.

"Tamotsu, stand down."

However, Tamotsu remained crouched protectively in front of her—showing no indication of being intimidated by the charging demon's much larger stature. Panicking, Kagome desperately searched for her weapons, hoping they were close enough for her to use before Tamotsu could intervene.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Catching sight of curved wood, Kagome's heart sank at the distance. _'Too far!'_ Without the use of her bow, Kagome quickly deduced her only other choice was to use her energy to make a temporary barrier. Her one hesitation, though, was that Sesshoumaru had been adamant she not use her new ability outside of training, since all her recent attempts resulted in an immediate depletion of her energy—which created an unneeded disadvantage if fighting. Nevertheless, given the current circumstances, she figured she could go against him just this once, in order to buy her and Tamotsu some added time.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Getting into a grounded stance—feet apart, hands extended out in front of her—Kagome mentally _pushed_ with the intent to cover and protect, just as she had done a dozen times before. However, nothing happened. Kagome looked incredulously at her hands then back at the looming danger before them. _'Too late!'_ She could only stand helplessly as the rabid-looking bear demon continued in its course, easily batting Tamotsu aside when he attempted to latch onto its swinging claw. Her attention was, foolishly, still on her companion's violent landing from his impact into the rock face when the attack came.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kagome winced as warm, sticky blood splattered onto her face and exposed skin. As shock started to set in, Kagome slowly turned her gaze forward to take in the scene before her; terrified at what she might see. When she did, the trembling woman let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you well?"

Sesshoumaru stepped out from behind the bear demon wearing a nonchalant expression; which had Kagome's emotions quickly shifting from tearful relief to annoyance. The bear demon, whose claw was still raised and primed to attack, now sported a familiar sword tip protruding from the middle of its chest.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kagome quickly stepped to the side to avoid the tumbling body of the deceased demon as Sesshoumaru coolly removed his sword from its torso.

"No! Something's wrong with my powers!"

He flicked his sword to the side, effectively removing the blood that had stained it, and calmly slid it back into position at his waist.

"Are you otherwise injured?"

She blinked owlishly at him, finding his uninterrogative question surprising given the significance of her problem.

"Umm, no. I don't think so—but Tamotsu…"

His eyes tracked her as she hurried over to her little protector's side to assess his injuries.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tears pooled in Kagome's eyes during her inspective prodding. When Tamotsu released a pitiful whine, she ran her fingers comfortingly over the top of his head. She hastened to wipe the tears away only to pause at the red spots decorating her sleeve. Dropping it back to her side with a groan, her tears ran unchecked down her cheek.

"Why do you weep?"

"I'm frustrated, okay? My powers aren't working, I can't help him and I'm covered in blood! I'm never going to be able to remove these stains! Couldn't you have found a less messy way to kill it?"

* * *

**Words:** 100


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Ease yourself, Miko. The pup is well and will be fully healed by nightfall, and we can always purchase new clothing. Additionally, an explanation exists for why you cannot call upon your energy."

Hands on hips, Kagome waited expectantly.

"Well? Out with, then!"

"Last evening we were apprehended in the forest and, as a result, you were injured. This One had no choice but to place a seal upon your powers until the wound could be properly treated."

"You did what?!" Sputtering in indignation she yelled, "I want you to take your goddamned seal off of me _right now_, Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

**Words:** 100


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"It is not wise…"

"I don't care," Kagome stated as she stomped her way back over to Sesshoumaru so that they stood toe to toe. "Just do it."

"The repercussions of my doing so would…"

"Now!"

Sesshoumaru suppressed a snarl as he roughly seized her by the tops of her arms.

"Foolish woman!"

Kagome looked defiantly up into his flashing, gold eyes.

"Stubborn dog!"

Their stand-off continued even as his overwhelming energy rose and surrounded her. She felt as the energy morphed itself to create a curious pulling sensation along her collarbone—not unlike a tied string being gently tugged.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

She could sense nothing wrong once his seal was removed.

"See? No worries."

Immodestly shifting aside her collar, Kagome felt for her wound.

"I'll just heal this right up, like you should have allowed me to do, and then I can help Tamotsu."

"Kagome…"

At the spike of her powers, searing heat flared through her shoulder. Falling to her knees, Kagome clawed at the burning sensation; panicking as it spread down the length of her arm and up her neck when her powers spiked again in reaction to her pain. Struggling to breathe, she begged: "P—put it back!"

* * *

**Words:** 100


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Jaw tightening, Sesshoumaru knelt down into the damp grass and set light, but bracing, hands on her shoulders.

Relieved tears sprang to her closed eyes as Kagome felt the familiar pressure of Sesshoumaru's youki tumble over her; her energy willingly yielding to his as the fiery pain slowly faded away until all that was left was a warm tightness stretching across her skin—similar to when she would get a bad sunburn.

Catching her breath, wincing as the action pulled at her now sensitive flesh, she exhaled a litany of gracious, "thank you's," followed by a sincere, but begrudging, "sorry."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

With her first calm breath she asked him a simple: "How..?"

"You were cut by an imbued demon blade. Although the stray knife merely grazed your shoulder, it was potent enough to immediately have an affect you. The poison on the demonic blade appears to have been designed to feed off miko energy in order fuel its destructive power."

"So, what now?"

"We are too vulnerable remaining in this area. It would be wise to head southwest and seek the assistance of a trusted ally that resides there. There may be enough time, however, to safely allow you a bath."

* * *

**Words: **100


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kagome wobbled as she rose to her feet; blinking away a rising headache. Eyes squinted as she pinched the bridge of her nose, she didn't see the hand that reached for her. So, she was startled when she felt a fleeting caress on the skin of her neck.

"The poison has spread. The infected areas will require specialized healing. The ally we travel towards should hold knowledge on how to treat it."

Letting out a self-conscious chuckle, she waved at him in a shooing motion.

"J—just lead the way so I can focus on getting clean first!"

* * *

**Words:** 100


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Kagome let out a dramatic groan as she sank into the bubbling water of the hot spring, being mindful of her injured arm. With gentle but efficient hands, she began rinsing all the blood she'd accumulated from that morning's events; sighing at the sensation of clean hair. Once satisfied she could no longer spot a single speck of blood on her skin, did she allow herself a good look at her shoulder. From her inner clavicle to the rounded edge of her shoulder joint spread charred-black veining extending from a centralized angry-red slash.

_'__What have you gotten yourself into, Kagome?'_

* * *

**Words:** 100


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Reclining against the edge of the pool, she couldn't stop the soft smile that pulled at her lips from observing her companions. Though their backs were to her, she could see the subtle shift of Sesshoumaru's hand as he delicately scratched the ears of the pup whose head lay comfortably in his lap.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hnn?"

"Earlier, had you left to fight another demon? Was that why you weren't there when I woke up?"

Inclining his head in a slight nod he replied, "Indeed. Aside from protecting what I consider mine; no conceivable force would incite me to part from them."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Wrapped in her largest towel, Kagome crouched over her open pack and rummaged through it, searching for a clean—preferably undamaged—outfit to wear. When her search revealed no such luck, she sat with a disappointed huff.

"I don't suppose I have time to wash my clothes?"

There was the sound of gentle rustling before fabric was tossed over her head. Pulling the cloth away and lifting it to her eyes revealed the garment to be Sesshoumaru's silk hakamashita.

"Wear this until we have opportunity to procure new clothing for you, as promised. Dress quickly. We cannot linger."

* * *

**Words**: 100


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

On their third day of travel, Kagome found herself lagging behind Sesshoumaru with each mile they trekked. Around midday, it was more noticeable on just how much she now struggled to keep the pace they'd been maintaining throughout the past two days.

It took a few mind-clearing blinks to become aware of the black-booted pair of feet that filled the view of her downturned eyes; then another blink to actually realize she had stopped walking and now stared listlessly at the downtrodden grassy trail under her own feet.

"Are you unwell?"

Absently cradling her arm she replied, "I think…I'm just...tired."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Hnn…"

Kagome looked up to meet his gaze and was pinned by his expectant and unrelenting stare. He knew she wasn't being straightforward in her answer when he'd asked after her wellbeing.

Sighing in weariness, and flinching when she unintentionally dug her fingers into her clasped arm, she relented to his silent inquisition.

"The pain is getting worse. You know… in my arm. It's really wearing on me."

"We are still days from my ally. Perhaps Tamotsu could assist you. Though still young, he has reached a sizable bulk for someone to ride him a fair distance."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

After hearing the endorsement that he'd grown large enough to carry a passenger, Tamotsu had become adorably annoying in his excited attempts at constantly nosing Kagome over to his side. It was obvious that he wanted nothing more than to try out his new ability, especially now that her energy was waning and could use a rest. With an acquiescing chuckle, she waited until Tamotsu lowered into a crouch before pulling herself up and over onto his back. Loping back to where Sesshoumaru stood waiting, Kagome let out a relieved sigh as she settled contentedly into his downy white fur.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Waking from her doze, Kagome twisted her torso to comfortably lay on her other side. Shivering at the creeping achiness in her body, she cracked open a surveying eye. She noted that the grassland they had been traversing had transitioned into lush forests that blanketed rolling hills. As she revealed her other eye, silver flashed from the corner of her vision as Sesshoumaru's hair swayed from the quick movement of his turning head. With a secret smile, Kagome gave her ride an affectionate and appreciative pet before closing her eyes and resuming her relaxing doze in the warm mid-afternoon sunshine.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

When Kagome next woke, it was to pitch-black night; the thick overhead canopy blocking out any illumination of starlight. She could hear and feel Tamotsu's steady strides beneath her, but she couldn't sense Sesshoumaru. Knowing he would be there, yet holding unconscionable fear he wasn't, she hesitantly spoke into the darkness, "Sesshoumaru?"

His voice rumbled from her left side.

"I am here."

Blindly reaching out, she grasped onto the warmth of his moko-moko and immediately calmed.

"Are we not stopping tonight? You haven't slept in days…"

"Worry not. After we arrive tomorrow, I will rest once your safety is assured."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Sesshoumaru…" she whined from his side, drooping theatrically on Tamotsu's back. "How much longer until we get to where your ally lives? You said we'd get there today, but there has been no sight of a village—or of a standalone dwelling, for that matter. Plus I'm hungry! I'm tired of snacking..."

The minute curling of his lip combined with a small ticking tugging at the corner of his eye indicated his rising displeasure at the childish behavior she'd been exhibiting throughout the day. With a suppressed growl, he gritted through his teeth: "Cease your complaining, woman. We have arrived."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Kagome haphazardly slid off of Tamotsu, quickly inspecting the modest clearing they had stopped in. At the notable lack of evidence indicating anybody actually lived there—seeing as only massive mature trees took residence within the grove—she aimed a skeptical glance towards Sesshoumaru.

"Here..? Are you sure?"

Suddenly, a deep gravelly voice reverberated through the area.

"Greetings, young ones."

Giving a startled 'eep,' she whirled to face the owner of the voice as a wizened face slowly appeared on the barked surface of the grove's most prominent magnolia tree trunk.

Gaping openly she exclaimed, "Your ally is a tree?!"

* * *

**Words:** 100


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Tamotsu padded tentatively toward the tree, nose quivering in curiosity, as Sesshoumaru cut Kagome a chastising glare.

"Miko…"

The magnolia's great structure trembled in the wake of his chortling laughter.

"Pay him no mind, my dear. I take delight in the exuberance of the young; you should know well enough by now, pup."

"Pup..?" Kagome whispered in disbelief.

Rumbling in disgruntlement at the patronization, Sesshoumaru began introductions.

"Bokusenou-san, may I present to you Lady Kagome. Kagome, this is Bokusenou-san: a trusted ally of the West."

Dipping into a respectful bow, she replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Bokusenou-san."

* * *

**Words: **100


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"For many years I was friend and advisor to Touga. Nowadays, I do my best to support his eldest son; surely you can sympathize given your dealings alongside Touga's youngest."

He smiled at Kagome's stunned expression.

"I have heard much about you and your travels, Lady Kagome. Believe this old soul when he says it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

Bokusenou then paused as he caught sight of her borrowed clothing. With a speculative tone he added, "Perhaps more credit is due for the extent of your knowledge in the qualities unique to Touga's bloodline."

* * *

**Words:** 100

**A/N: **I wanted to give a big, special THANK YOU to those of you who have commented on this story so far. It is one thing to see that people are getting engaged in this story, but it is another thing to be told _how and why _they are getting engaged. Thanks for the added confidence in keeping up with this story!

Much Love My Darlings,

*Sabra Jane*


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Pleasantries aside…what counsel do the Lord of the West and the Shikon Miko seek to warrant such a perceptibly swift journey to my grove?"

_xXx xXx xXx_

Once Sesshoumaru had given his explanation, Bokusenou's eyebrows creaked as he drew them together in a frown, "Step closer, my dear, so that I might appraise your injury."

Without hesitation Kagome did as requested; carefully tugging apart her collar and revealing the discolored flesh of her left shoulder. Hollowed eyes quickly slid to Sesshoumaru before returning to her wound. "Such malice…" he whispered; the leaves on his branches rattling with his train of thought.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Confident in his assessment he said, "Sesshoumaru, you have my permission to take shavings of my bark; enough for tea to be brewed throughout our miko's stay here. It will help to keep her calm and to assist with any discomfort she might receive from treatment."

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod before also stepping closer to Bokusenou's trunk and lowered himself to one knee.

Kagome's eyes and voice radiated hopefulness, "You'll be able to cure me, then?"

"No, my dear. I merely know of what needs to be done. It will be up to Sesshoumaru to perform the actual healing."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

It was understood that further discussion of her healing would be withheld until the following day as soon as Bokusenou decreed: "The lady needs food and my lord must do what he can to regain his energy." Kagome thought it was the most round-about way—that she'd ever heard—of telling a person they needed to sleep.

Under the watchful eye of Sesshoumaru, Kagome began searching and collecting cast-off pieces of wood for a small fire, while Tamotsu occupied himself by chewing on a sizable stick that he'd found in his attempt to help her; which Bokusenou found strangely entertaining.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Wouldn't you prefer meat, young one? Surely it would be more nourishing than…that…" Bokusenou suggested, slanting a curiously familiar glance filled with veiled disgust at her unwrapped cup of noodles.

"Yeah, meat would be great! But this is all I have left to eat. Plus, it's not all bad! If Inuyasha could practically live off of these, then surely I…" Kagome's voice trailed off as a dejected frown replaced her easy smile.

"Come, Tamotsu. We shall hunt game for your mistress."

With a joyous bark, Tamotsu scrambled to his feet and bounded after Sesshoumaru into the shadow of the forest.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

After an hour, Bokusenou finally chose to break their comfortable silence, "Why don't you go ahead and make that tea while we wait? I'm confident it'll help you to feel better."

Kagome looked up at Bokusenou from the coals she'd been mindlessly stirring.

"You cannot deceive these old eyes, my dear. I'm well aware that wound is affecting your body more than you've let on. I'm surprised you didn't insist on us attempting the healing tonight."

Cringing she replied, "I didn't want to burden Sesshoumaru anymore than I already have."

"I assure you, young Kagome, you are in good company."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Preparing her traveling kettle she mustered a half-smile.

"I have been very fortunate, Bokusenou-san. With everything that has happened…I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for Sesshoumaru." Kagome grew quiet again and sighed, "And I'm afraid I haven't been very fair to him since receiving the injury."

"How so?"

"In my fear, I have doubted him. Sesshoumaru doesn't deserve that; especially from me…"

Bokusenou eyed her knowingly, "You're worried he's losing his patience."

"Yes…and no. He swore that nothing could separate him from those he protected."

"Oh?"

"But I fear I've given him reason to…"

"Yet, he returns."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Kagome swiveled in her spot in the grass to come face to face with a large, dead rabbit hanging from Tamotsu's jaws. She looked into his bright, red eyes that shone with evident self-pride and her heart melted.

"What an impressive catch you have there, Tamotsu!"

Dropping his catch into her lap, he looked expectantly from the rabbit and then to her.

"For me?"

His answer was a high-pitched bark. Her responding smile was bright.

"What an honor! Thank you!"

Kagome then turned her smile toward Sesshoumaru. The one he sent back was small, but there, hiding in his eyes.

* * *

**Words: **100


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

_Screeching filled the air as it became thick with the weight of demonic energy. Kagome felt herself running, not knowing to whom she made her frantic dash, but knew her help was desperately needed._

_Suddenly, a whirlwind pierced through the chaos of battle—bringing her to her knees. Crawling against the gale's current, she stopped when her hands met a warm, sticky puddle: blood. _

_From behind, her name was called by a chorus of concerned voices; slowly fading away as if by distance._

_Helpless at facing the familiar scene again she screamed, "No!"_

Kagome then jolted awake, breathless and crying.

* * *

**Words: **100


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Startled at her abrupt waking, Tamotsu turned to look at his side where his mistress sat hastily wiping the tears from her face. Butting her arm with his nose, he gave her a concerned whine.

Petting him in a placating—and comfort-seeking—manner, Kagome tried to temper the anxiety buzzing through her chest and arms as the macabre images of her dream superimposed themselves onto the waking world. Urgently, she inspected her surroundings until her eyes alighted on the one her instincts still rattled at her to find. Across the fire from her, Sesshoumaru sat in peaceful repose—completely uninjured.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** Just a reminder to readers, this is an _incomplete_ cannon divergence story; therefore, certain events in the plot have not been revealed _yet_. Though I don't need to, let me assure you there _is_ a plan for this story; I'm not simply pulling each chapter out of my arse and hoping they work together...

Also, given that this story is written in 100-word pieces, I'm aware everyone is bound to have their own interpretation of events (that's the beauty of writing in this format); _however_, if you're expecting a clear cut story that tells you all you need to know and doesn't encourage you to read between the lines, or speculate _why_ things are proceeding the way they are, then this story is not for you.

Lastly, I happily encourage all my darling readers to leave comments and reviews; but criticisms that are not constructive and/or based on assumptions of incomplete information are not. This is just a story. It is here simply for entertainment purposes. If you are not entertained, then I recommend you turn your attention and energy elsewhere.

Otherwise, buckle-in folks, cause this story still has a _ways_ to go.

* * *

**Chapter 46**

Fresh tears tightened the back of Kagome's throat. Sagging in relief against Tamotsu's side, she took in the rare sight of her companion's slumber. His face was relaxed; mouth slightly opened as his chest steadily rose and fell with each breath he took. The semblance of vulnerability called to her.

With child-like hesitancy, Kagome inched her way to Sesshoumaru's side. As Tamotsu joined her, a trembling hand reached out to the trailing end of moko-moko and gently hugged it to her chest. She matched her breath to his until her anxiety loosened its hold and allowed sleep to reclaim her.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Sesshoumaru woke just before dawn, as he was wont to do. Reflexively stretching his youki, his senses told him all was well, and all had remained as it was since he'd given in to his need for rest; with one notable exception.

Lifting his magenta-adorned eyelids, his dilated pupils pierced through the lifting darkness as he turned his attention to the unexpected warmth suffusing the side of his folded knee. There lay the little miko; pillowed by his moko-moko and effectively warmed by the snuggling inu-pup.

"She was plagued by a nightmare."

He cut a glance to his arboreal advisor.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"How often does she get them?"

Holding his gaze, he weighed Bokusenou's interest.

"It has been, at least, a fortnight since her last one."

"For how long?"

Narrowing his eyes in defensive irritation Sesshoumaru replied, "They are clearly unrelated to her current ailment."

Bokusenou's leaves vibrated with his silent laughter.

"Come now, pup. I only ask in genuine concern of our miko's welfare. Mayhap I can provide assistance for this malaise as well..."

Returning his focus to the sleeping Kagome, still curled innocently around his moko-moko, he reverently murmured, "Since her friends, our allies against Naraku, were taken from her."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Kagome buried her face into the surrounding fluff and sighed contentedly. When an errant strand seemed to tickle her cheek she brushed it away with a flopping hand. A moment later, the tickling came again; this time flicking across her nose and over the lids of her eyes. Rubbing at the sensation, she sat up to determine the source. "Wha..?"

Once her fuzzy vision landed on the perpetrator, she couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey…"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glittered with humor as he squatted before her. "Tea?" he asked, voice not betraying his amusement, as he extended a cup toward her.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Recognizing the aroma belonging to that of Bokusenou's brew, Kagome gracefully accepted the proffered tea. "Thank you," she imparted, before gently blowing over the steaming liquid and taking a timid sip.

She then watched, curiously, as Sesshoumaru pointedly eyed the spot she'd previously lay. Following his line of sight, she gave a bashful grin as she gathered the length of disheveled fur and handed the swath back to him with an acknowledging nod.

Having remained a silent third-party to Sesshoumaru's teasing, until now, Bokusenou imparted his own morning salutation. "And a good morning to you, my dear! Ready to begin?"

* * *

**Words:** 100


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Sesshoumaru joined her in taking a lotus position before the great tree. Hands folded neatly in her lap, Kagome cleared her throat and flicked her gaze between the two males, "So… how's this going to work?"

Bokusenou spoke first. "In your case, my dear, the poison running through body is going to be immune to most antidotes; therefore my proposed course of action will be for us to cancel it out with something stronger…"

"You don't mean…" she uttered incredulously, resting her gaze on the youkai at her side.

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod, lifting a clawed hand in confirmation.

* * *

**Words: **100


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 53**

Sesshoumaru swiveled toward her profile. "If you are amiable, then I will begin."

Although apprehensive with what was sure to be an unpleasant experience, considering the awful burning sensation from the original toxin alone, Kagome recognized its necessity if she hoped to have her powers returned to her. She desperately needed to resume fulfilling her duty…

Determinedly straightening her posture, she gave a permissive nod and proceeded to reveal the top of her blackened shoulder.

Sesshoumaru reached for her until the claw of his index finger hovered above the surface her skin and caught her eye. "Don't forget to breathe."

* * *

**Words: **100


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Sesshoumaru swiveled toward her profile. "If you are amiable, then I will begin."

Although apprehensive with what was sure to be an unpleasant experience, considering the awful burning sensation from the original toxin alone, Kagome recognized its necessity if she hoped to have her powers returned to her. She desperately needed to resume fulfilling her duty…

Determinedly straightening her posture, she gave a permissive nod and proceeded to reveal the top of her blackened shoulder.

Sesshoumaru reached for her until the claw of his index finger hovered above the surface her skin and caught her eye. "Don't forget to breathe."

* * *

**Words: **100


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

_Burning heat… Liquid Fire..._

A soundless scream contorted Kagome's facial expression as the foreign demonic essence flared hotly in defense against the dominating presence of Sesshoumaru's own form of acidic poison.

In the wake of her visible pain, his own facial expression altered as it shuttered closed to resemble the cold and indifferent mask normally attributed to him.

Noticing the strain that reddened the girl's face, he jostled her with a sharply barked, "Breathe!"

Kagome took a great gasping breath before exhaling a tearful, "Stop… Please... No more…"

Though he wore his own sympathetic grimace, Bokusenou gruffly ordered: "Continue, Sesshoumaru."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Kagome whimpered helplessly at the idea of bearing more.

Sesshoumaru cut the tree an incredulous side glance. He'd always held his elder's wisdom in high regard—heeding his advice more often than not—however, in regards to knowledge concerning the miko's limits…

"Hnn." Immediately retracting his claws, he swiftly guided Kagome to lean backwards so she wouldn't slump over her chest in exhaustion and hinder her attempts at catching her breath.

Bokusenou said nothing of the demon lord's noncompliance, merely executed a forceful 'hmph' through his droopy nose in reaction, and joined in the careful observance of the miko's recovery.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

A heavy, awkward silence weighed over the clearing's occupants; filled only by the slowing of the young woman's heaving breaths.

"Kagome..? How are you feeling?"

Sesshoumaru stifled an annoyed growl.

Blinking through the last of her oxygen-deprived haze she replied, "I'm alright, surprisingly..." Sitting up, she gingerly flexed the joints of her arm. "The burning sensation is receding," she explained, gaze sliding from one demon to the other, "Does that mean it worked?"

"It remains to be seen," Bokusenou replied. "Regardless, we won't subject anything else upon you today."

Sporting an accepting smile, the miko sighed in resignation and relief.

* * *

**Words: **100


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

As soon as the departing forms of his pack mates had faded into the shadow of the surrounding trees—off to seek the cool reprieve of the nearby mountain-sourced stream—Sesshoumaru shifted to face his mentor, once again.

"Well?"

"We won't know of our success until the opposing forces in her body have had a chance to settle." With a chastised look, Bokusenou added, "I do wonder at the consequences of your premature actions…"

Rising, he tilted his head up haughtily and declared: "Though you may advise him, This Sesshoumaru does as he pleases."

The tree-demon smiled, "Indeed, your lordship."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

"You intend to depart for your shiro on the morrow, do you not?

The insightful question gave Sesshoumaru pause. Shaking his head he resumed his forward stride, "I trust your confidence that she can safely recuperate here. If more healing sessions are, indeed, needed, I must hasten to look into my other responsibilities."

"Will you not wake the girl to inform her?"

At the edge of the grove, he turned to glance behind at said woman. She lay, curled instinctively inward, as though snuggling an invisible figure in her sleep.

Patting Tamotsu's head in passing, he declared, "She will understand."

* * *

**Words: **100


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

For the first time in awhile, Kagome woke to find herself alone. Sesshoumaru was noticeably absent—not for the first time—and Bokusenou's face had disappeared, reverting back into a normal-looking tree. 'Maybe he was asleep?'

But it was the acknowledgement of Tamotsu's absence which caused her former anxiety to flare up and consume her thoughts.

She was _alone_…

As though sensing her rising fear, Tamotsu appeared silently at her side nudging her arm suggestively with the worn backpack he held in his mouth—his attempt at redirection.

And then…

_'Oh! My clothes! I can finally wash them!'_

Redirection successful.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

"Tamotsu!"

Kagome, arms deep in sudsy water, jolted when she caught sight of her mischievous Inu snagging a piece of clothing from her laundry pile.

"No… Drop it…"

She lurched toward him as he crouched over his front paws; tail wagging as he leapt away from her swiping attempts.

His playfulness contagious, her sternness soon gave way to laughter.

"Hey! Come back!"

_xXx xXx xXx_

Kagome flicked the residual water droplets from her hands as she finished hanging her last garment. Now all she had left to do was let them dry.

"Alright boy, let's go back and see if Bokusenou-san is awake."

* * *

**Words:** 100

**A/N:**** Thought I'd insert some lightheartedness after all the angst. A nod of recognition goes to my own white and fluffy canine companion for assisting me in writing Chapters 59 and 60.  
****Also, I wish to thank those of you who have written reviews and have continued doing so. It definitely brightens my day to read the positive comments, to see people liking what I'm writing, and to get notifications that users have signed up for story alerts.**

**Much Love My Darlings,**

***Sabra Jane***


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Relaxed as she was, watching how the light flickered through the dancing leaves, she was not startled when his voice rumbled up to her place above him, reverberating through the hefty branch that supported her reclining back. "Touga, too, often sought solace in the boughs of my branches…"

Kagome grinned. "I have always thought Inuyasha odd, being part Inu and all, to engage in such cat-like tendencies. Seems like he comes by the quirk honestly."

"Ah, so too did the youngest of Touga's brood fall prey. How interesting…"

"You mean..?" she sputtered disbelievingly.

The tree's vibrating laughter was answer enough.

* * *

**Words: **100


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

"It's hard to picture him doing something so…" she vaguely gestured with her hands, searching for an appropriate word.

"Undignified?" he supplied.

"Well…yes."

"When Touga first brought him to me—such an energetic little thing—Sesshoumaru was eager to copy his father in everything. It was obvious he greatly admired him."

"How cute!"

He chortled again. "He was most put out when his first try wasn't successful, but he learned. Though, his perceived failure prevented him from ever joining Touga again. I suspect he only does so now when he wishes to reflect upon his sire..."

"That's understandable, I suppose."

* * *

**Words: **100


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

"Where is he?"

The tree demon sighed, "The young lord left late last night to tend to some things."

"Did—,"

"He divulged nothing, other than to say you'd understand."

Scrunching her face in thought, Kagome racked her memory for any clue of why he'd left her behind. Then, an image flitted across her mind: one of a gap-toothed little girl.

_'Of course…We'd planned to make our way to her before my injury.'_

Unrealized tension lifted from her shoulders. A smirking kitsune joined her imaginings to create a heart-warming picture of the two playing.

"I suppose I do," she stated.

* * *

**Words: **100


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Huddled before the dying fire, Kagome mindlessly threaded her fingers through Tamotsu's fur; brushing through any tangles she encountered.

"Bokusenou-jii-san?" she began hesitantly.

"Yes, dear girl?"

"I'm curious…of what you meant the other day when you spoke of my knowledge of Touga's bloodline…"

"Hmmm…It _is_ curious, is it not?"

She looked up from her ministrations, "_What_ is?" she queried.

"I think it quite obvious."

"Well, for my sake, let us assume it is not,"

"Very well…" Pausing, he considered his audience, "I merely refer to your uncanny propensity to, shall we say, _bond_ with certain Inu youkai; despite their predispositions."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

"If you mean my friendship with Inuyasha and…" she suddenly whipped her head to look toward the darkened forest behind her. "Sesshoumaru," she breathed.

Following her whisper, said youkai appeared; gliding effortlessly into the clearing despite the bulky package he carried.

Jumping to her feet Kagome rushed him—exuberantly welcoming him back—before beginning her inquisition into his three-day-long expedition.

Bokusenou, on the other hand, merely observed the pair's reunion. Their bond was strong. And it was growing. What was most surprising was how, regardless of her sealed powers, Kagome had been able to sense Sesshoumaru's cloaked presence…

_'__Curious, indeed.' _

* * *

**Words: **100


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

"I return having procured tokens and supplies."

"Gifts? How magnanimous of you, my lord."

"Stop teasing him, Jii-san," Kagome chastised, shooting the tree a half-hearted glare.

From the inside of his han juban sleeve Sesshoumaru produced a dried, but still wonderfully colored posy of wild flowers, "From Rin," and offered it to the bubbly girl before him.

"How pretty…" she admired.

"Then, as promised," he extend a carefully wrapped package toward her, "I acquired suitable clothing for you,"

"Clothes..?" Kagome made to take the parcel from him when her eyes widened comically. "Clothes!" Abruptly, she darted off into the woods.

* * *

**Words: **100


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Sesshoumaru waited patiently with his arm still outstretched, an amused glint lighting his eyes—not astonished in the least by the young woman's eccentric behavior.

After a few moments, Kagome returned. Skipping back to assume her prior position, she extended her silk-draped arms and dropped into a dramatic bow. A playful smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she theatrically declared: "Your hakamashita, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He smirked at her mocking attempt at formality. "Well met, Miko; a fair trade."

Kagome's smile broadened, pleased at his playing along, and reverently exchanged the piece of borrowed clothing for the proffered gift.

* * *

**Words: **100


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

"Let us assess the magnanimity of our young lord!" Bokusenou urged.

Blushing, Kagome consented to try the garments on and excused herself. However, she quickly returned wearing a noticeably concerned expression.

"Do they not please you?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Kagome shook her head and waved her hands abashedly. "No! They're lovely!" Shifting from foot to foot she professed, "I noticed something when I went to put them on." Lifting the sleeve of her t-shirt she brought their attention to a black, misshapen spot. "See?"

She watched as Sesshoumaru's face darkened into a scowl.

Growling, he declared, "You require a second healing."

* * *

**Words: **100


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Lowering to kneel beside her rigid and readied form he prompted, "You wish to do it now?"

Meeting his questing gaze with one of familiar determination she answered, "Better I do it now before I have time to talk myself out of it."

"Very well." The lord admired her continued demonstrations of bravery. "However, I am inclined to attempt a less…invasive approach this time; if you'll permit it."

"Yeah, okay." Kagome exhaled bracingly. "I'm ready—whenever you are," she amended.

Sesshoumaru carefully clasped her arm.

She tensed for the remembered inferno; but, was wholly unprepared for the sensation that came.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

_'How is _this_ less invasive?'_

Compared to when the two poisons had previously clashed beneath her skin, the acid now seeping from Sesshoumaru's tongue merely tingled as it laved over the black spot; skittering over Kagome's flesh like electric or static energy.

There was no debilitating pain, much to the young woman's relief, but the sensation did cause the hairs along her arms and up the back of her neck to stand on end—making her feel a bit jittery.

The demon lord's nonchalant expression on his too-close face had her own heating in awareness of her contrasting human self-consciousness.

* * *

**Words: **100


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

Heart stuttering, the miko took a tentative peek toward the resident tree demon. Shoulders drooped.

_'Thank goodness.'_

The normally meddling elder had astutely reverted into his unassuming form. None, aside from Tamotsu, bore witness to their strangely _intimate_ contact.

A slight squeeze and prickle of claws brought her attention back to Sesshoumaru; whose brow was lifted in question.

Kagome pursed her lips and shook her head. _'No use in having another lesson in demon vs. human perceptions. Not to mention the embarrassment…'_

Two more passes and the Inu-youkai withdrew; revealing clear unblemished skin.

Astonished, unprovoked emotions welled within her breast.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hnn?"

"I'm really sorry for doubting your intentions with your seal. You've never given me reason to question your dedication toward our cause or toward my well-being."

With unexpected, stern earnestness Kagome met his golden, slit-pupiled gaze and laid a connecting hand upon his.  
"Thank you, for taking care of me."

The corners of his eyes and mouth pinched, forming a bittersweet expression.  
"You have already proven you would do the same if our circumstances were reversed."

A reflective silence fell between them.

Kagome lips began to quiver. Tearfully she asked, "Do you think we will ever find them?"

* * *

**Words: **100


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

**[FLASHBACK]**

**Though Magatsuhi had been impressively dispatched by Sesshoumaru, the heavy miasma weighing the air had yet to lift. **

**They all waited for their enemy's appearance with baited breath, growing weary at the rumble of approaching thunder and the subtle swirling of dust at their feet as the wind gained momentum. **

**Sesshoumaru suddenly blurred to the side, moving too fast for Kagome's weary eyes to see, only to reappear as his body was struck by an invisible attack and sent flying away from the group.**

**"****Sesshoumaru-sama!" yelled Rin as she scrambled to her feet, intent to run to her lord's side. **

* * *

**Words:** 100


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

**[FLASHBACK CONTINUED]**

**Kagome caught the girl around her tiny waist. "No, Rin! It isn't safe!"**

**Thunder heightened in pitch, giving way to screeching, as the whirlwinds propelled a force of berserk youkai over the tree line, and sent debris flying—obscuring their vision.**

**Raising her voice to be heard over the maelstrom, Rin advised, "Lord Sesshoumaru would never let anything bad happen to Rin, but Rin wonders if he might be tired. Someone should be with him!"**

**Without pausing to reconsider Kagome firmly ordered the girl to stay, forming a barrier around her, grabbed her bow and dashed toward the fallen Inu-youkai. **

* * *

**Words: **100


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

**[FLASHBACK CONTINUED]**

**Kagome ignored Inuyasha's perturbed yell as she left the protective shield of his back, and continued navigating to where she thought Sesshoumaru might have landed. **

**_'Hopefully Rin's concern is misplaced-we need him and his sword to help us end this battle quickly—if not…'_**

**Suddenly, a powerful gust barreled into the miko. **

**WHOOSH! **

**Kagome tumbled to her knees. **

**Struggling against the gale's current, she then began to crawl. **

**As the ground began to squish between her spread fingers, Kagome swallowed her rising trepidation. Once at the Inu-youkai's side, she fumbled to press her hands against his deepest lacerations.**

**"****Sesshoumaru-sama?!"**

* * *

**Words: **100


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

**[Flashback Continued]**

**A canine snarl stretched eerily across his face as blood-red sclera stared vacantly up toward the darkened sky.**

**Kagome's attention shifted as Sesshoumaru's whole body tightened in strain; his youki beginning to flare wildly around him. Below her fingers, she felt as his skin sluggishly tried to knit itself together. **

**Jostling him slightly she beseeched, "Stop! You've expended enough energy already! Let me help. You'll deplete what is left if you forcibly heal yourself again—then how will you fight?"**

**He merely growled at her.**

**From across the field, through the near-opaque whirlwind, she heard Inuyasha bellowing her name, "Kagome?!" **

* * *

**Words:** 100


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

**[Flashback Continued]**

**Something in the tone of his voice had fear skittering up her spine. Turning over her shoulder she yelled as loud as she possibly could—tearing her throat with the strain—so he'd hear her over the roaring wind and clamoring of demons; "INUYASHA! WE'RE HERE!"**

**Sensing threatening movement to her right, she efficiently picked up her bow and fired a shot; confident she had hit her mark when nothing shifted in the blackness again.**

**She heard him call out to her again.**

**"KAGOME!"**

**_'Could Inuyasha not hear her?'_**

**Soon the voices of Sango, Miroku, and even Shippou joined in. **

* * *

**Words:** 100


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

**[Flashback Continued]**

**"KAGOME!" They frantically called for her, whether out of concern for her wellbeing or for their own, Kagome couldn't tell. Either way, she was terrified. The wind whipped impossibly harder, carrying their chorus of voices farther and farther away. **

**The trembling miko bent bracingly and protectively over the injured youkai, trying to avoid being hit by flying debris and rogue attacks as his hair, blood and clothes thrashed around them.**

**Shielding her eyes she desperately sought for a familiar hint of red, but saw only swirling darkness. Through her heaving sobs, she screamed out in helpless desperation, "INUYASHA!"**

**Silence answered. **

* * *

**Words:** 100


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

**[Flashback Continued]**

**As the tempest began to die down, Kagome remembered herself and began sending her healing energy down through her hands and into the wounds that still rested beneath them. Tiredly, she kept a sharp eye around them; wary of the fact that if any enemies had survived, they would see her sooner than she could see them. **

**Then, the dust finally settled. The now sunny, clear day was at odds to the destruction that laid waste to the formerly picturesque field. All that was left was a wavering dome of blue shielding a girl, a two-headed dragon and a kappa. **

* * *

**Words:** 100


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

**[Flashback Continued]**

**Energy finally failing, Kagome dropped her protective barrier.**

**A cacophony of 'Sesshoumaru-sama!' followed as the barrier's occupants rushed toward them. At the stirring of the body beneath her, Kagome carefully sat back on her heels—hands dropping to her sides—to dully watch the respectively sweet and comical reunion of Rin and Jaken with their lord. **

**Sesshoumaru roused himself in time to thwart Jaken's groveling embrace. With Rin, whose arms windmilled as she respectively lurched to halt a short distance from his side, he laid a tender hand atop her head in greeting. Then, his attention turned to the battlefield. **

* * *

**Words:** 100


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

**[Flashback Conclusion]**

**Given his incredibly astute demon senses, there was no doubt in her mind that he could ****_see_**** more of what had transpired on the upturned, carnage-riddled stretch of ground than she ever could.**

**Expectedly, Sesshoumaru then turned his hard, assessing gaze to her. "Where is the half-breed," he demanded, "Where is Inuyasha?"**

**Slouching in weariness, Kagome tearfully sniffled, unabashedly wiping her face with her blood- and dirt-crusted shirt sleeve. **

**"Gone. They are ****_all_**** gone!" she wailed, curling pitifully into an angst-ridden ball. **

**A consoling little girl and the presence of her indomitable Inu-youkai Lord became the grieving miko's only comfort. **

* * *

**Words:** 100


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N**: If there is any continuity confusion, please refer to Chapter 72. This was the last 'present-tense' chapter posted prior to the flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 82**

"Your friends are especially resilient, not to mention my brother is not easy to kill," he paused for a moment, considering, then continued, "rather he is too stubborn to die. Our paths will surely cross again." Sesshoumaru unexpectedly murmured.

Kagome managed a smile through her tears. The lord wasn't the sort to offer empty promises. With his words she could grasp at hope—Sesshoumaru's word was his bond, after all—and, perhaps, a little bit of faith as well.

Nodding, he slipped his hand from beneath hers and stood.

"Sleep, Miko. We'll resume our quest for them on the morrow."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

Kagome sat facing Sesshoumaru, twitching in eagerness to carry on with the final removal of his seal before they left the protective barrier of Bokusenou's glade.

"Can I expect this to be the same as it was the last time you did this?"

"Indeed."

"Then, fire away!"

Blank faced, the lord merely blinked at her.

"Oh, not real fire!" she buoyantly clarified.

When he still made no move to proceed she added, "It is a modern colloquialism. It means 'proceed'."

Another pause.

He then tilted his head in a slight nod before he grasped her shoulders and flared his youki.

* * *

**Words:** 100


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

She extended her arms out and gave in to a languid stretch. "Ah! That's _so_ much better!" Kagome groaned. "I really did _not_ like the feeling of helplessness that came from not having access to my powers." She let out a little shiver.

"Being without your powers did not make you powerless, Miko."

Bokusenou chortled an intrigued 'Oh-ho?' while Kagome merely tilted her head to the side in puzzlement at Sesshoumaru's impromptu statement.

"Your tenacity and capacity for critical thinking are not without merit. Such abilities will save your life just as often, if not more than your inherent purity."

* * *

**Words: **100


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

"Sesshoumaru's seal may be gone, yet…I sense another resting within you…"

Kagome ducked her head, avoiding both demons' gazes.

A stunned expression flickered across the great tree's barked face. "This news does not surprise you."

She shyly shook her head. "Before…" she flicked a quick side glance over to Sesshoumaru, "Magatsuhi…I came across a priestess, Hitomiko, who believed my _true_ powers had—_have_—been sealed; as evidenced by my powers only truly revealing themselves whenever I fire off sacred arrows."

"Are you not concerned?"

"Not necessarily," she solicitously replied, "but how can I miss something that I never knew existed?"

* * *

**Words: **100


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

"I'm not sure I have the right to ask for another favor, given all that you have done for me—for us—the past few days... But—"

"You may ask, my dear," Bokusenou interjected, "however the request I suspect you will ask of me has already been put into motion."

"H-how..?"

His eyes took on a mysterious gleam. "Old demons have their secrets..."

"I have sent for another western ally, one who gets around far better than I, and intend to call upon a few allies of my own. Worry not young one, you're not alone in your search."

* * *

**Words:** 100


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

Kagome luxuriated over the cool caress of silk as she donned the travel hakama and haori Sesshoumaru had gifted her. Though constructed like traditional priestess garb, the white fabric of her blouse also exhibited woven images that elevated its customized quality. She lightly traced the subtle swirls of crescent moons and stars, the dancing flower blossoms, and the frolicking foxes that decorated her sleeve. The personalized images brought a secret smile to her face.

Tamotsu, gave a cursory sniff at her pant leg before trotting forward, indicating his intention to guide her back to Sesshoumaru to make their final goodbyes.

* * *

**Words:** 100


End file.
